Invisible Storms
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: AU - Based off the Sneak Peek preview of episode 13. When Leo and Mac are captured and sentenced to death by being hung until death, it is up to Lisa and Lorenzo to save them. But can they save them in time? And will Piero win?


**Hey peoples! This is a quick one shot on the sneak peak for series 2 episode 13. It will be nowhere near correct but still, its my imagination isn't it? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of this story except a little of the plot!**

* * *

**Invisible Storms**

Piero looked to his guards who held Leo, Mac and Rocco, "Spread the word, tell the people that we've just captured some Milanese spies..." Mac looked to Leonardo who just stared at Piero with disgust evident in his eyes. Rocco just looked down at the ground of Verrochio's workshop. How could he have been to blind as not to have noticed this...evil in his own cousin?

"Take them to the dungeons." Piero said to his guards, they nodded and roughly shoved the three males out of the room, while Piero just stayed in their, an evil smile on his face as he gazed up the war machine that came from the mind of one Leonardo da Vinci. But unknown to him a face peeked out from the sleeping quarters of the workshop. Brown eyes narrowed as Piero walked out of the shop with a last laugh.

Tom had been watching all of this unfold, when the villainous elder Medici walked into the workshop with guards, Tom had been upstairs in the sleeping quarters, looking for a picture she wanted Leo, Mac and Lorenzo to see, it was a picture she had drawn when she was little and they were interested to see it because of her 'skills'.

But when Rocco had been dragged in by some of Piero's guards and then some more came in, grabbing Leo and mac, who were the only two left, Maestro had ordered everybody to leave the workshop, but Mac, Leo and Tom had stayed to find the elusive picture of hers.

She watched as Piero came off in a big speech, with her glaring at him, unnoticed by everybody. She held in a breath when Mac was almost killed and she glared at the man with a loathing in her eyes when he said that her friends were to be called spies, sent by the Milanese. As she watched as they were escorted out of the room, she saw Leo glance back to where she was, he mouthed, "We'll be fine." Although, deep down she knew that they wouldn't be.

"_Sante Maria_! Plan's are more Leo's thing," she said, as she slowly paced along the dusty ground of the workshop, she sat down on a table and thought. _Milanese spies. They'll be killed either way._ She thought glumly, _either Piero will do it or the people will. _

She grabbed her bag off the bench at the side, where she had thrown it earlier, putting on her coat with a determined face, she swung on her bag and stormed out of the workshop, slamming the door and leaving an echo and a swirl of dust behind her.

* * *

_Already?_ Tom thought as she stared at the pair of gallows that were being constructed, she made her way over to the crowd which had gathered, around a piece of paper. She shoved people out the way muttering "_Scusi_." as she made people loose their balance, ignoring the remarks behind her back she finally got to see what they were all staring at.

_By order of his excellency, Piero de' Medici, Leonardo da Vinci and Niccolas Machiavelli have been found to be spies of the treacherous Milanese who murdered out loving Duke. They have been found guilty of their crimes against Florence and its people and shall henceforth be sentence to death by hanging here, tomorrow at 10 o'clock next morning._

Tom's eyes widened as she read each sentence, she had to save them, she just did, but she needed someone's help, a certain so of a tyrant... Pushing past the people who were trying to read the notice and hearing the remarks of the people with the "I knew it was them!" and "Those traitor rats."

Feeling herself getting angrier and angrier, Tom just walked away from those people, and towards a side street which lead to a certain wall of the Medici palace. She ran through the street, avoiding all the people who were heading in the opposite direction. She finally came to the cluster of rocks that were piled high against a wall to the Medici palace. She scrambled up them and when she got to the top, carefully stood up to balance on the wall. She looked around to check for guards, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw none.

Tom quickly jumped off the wall and landed with a soft, muted 'thud' on the ground and stood up to dust herself off. She looked both ways and ran to the wall of the palace. She stuck her body flush against it, she crept along it, searching for the metal grid which held up roses which was just under Lorenzo's small balcony outside his room. She spotted it and darted over towards it, she tugged herself up, putting hand over hand as she slowly made her way up her makeshift metal ladder.

When she reached the balcony, Tom swung herself over and landed on her feet, she took a breath and peeked inside Lorenzo's room, he was sitting at his desk, with his head falling to crash itself on the desk over and over again. She gently knocked on the window and pushed it open, Lorenzo looked up and said, "Tom! Did you hear? Leo and Mac are Milanese spies, I always knew it those slim-"

"Lorenzo!" Tom shouted, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him, "They are_ not_ Milanese spies, I should know, I was there when _your_ father lied and sentenced them!"

"But they-" he started to say but was cut off.

"No buts!" She continued, moving in front of Lorenzo, on the other side of the desk, she slammed her palms onto the table and leaned forward, "You are going to help me and if you don't...then watch two of your three best friends get _murdered_!"

Tom smiled as Lorenzo stayed silent, "Right." She said, "the first thing..."

* * *

The next morning the Piazza was alive with talk and speculation. To one side, Verrochio, Cosimo and the others from his workshop were eyeing the gallows angrily. They didn't notice two figures walk up to them from behind.

"Hello Maestro," the first one said, lowering her own hood, it was Lisa, dressed as Tom, with another disguise on top of that! She had completely changed herself, with Lorenzo's help, she had given herself wrinkles and grey hair and a beard. The other figure, who was Lorenzo stayed silent but fumed in his head, how could he have let himself into this?

"Tomaso?" Verrochio as he squinted at Tom, "What are you up to?" he asked cautiously, he knew of the young boy's past plans, they always seemed to leave him, Leonardo and Machiavelli in trouble...

"_Si_ Maestro?" Tom asked innocently, smiling at her mentor.

"What are you-? Don't bother," he said, "I'm not going to know am I?" Tom kept silent and Verrochio sighed, "Bah! Whatever you do, I don't want to see you locked up. _Si_?"

"Si Maestro." Tom said, smiling and walking off with Lorenzo trailing not to far behind her.

* * *

As the clock bell chimed ten times, Piero de' Medici swanned on the platform of the pair of gallows. "People of Florence! Today we rid of ourselves of two _traitors_!" The crowd roared and a smile spilled across Piero's face, he looked around the crowd, "Today, Leonardo da Vinci and Niccolas Machiavelli shall be hung to death!" another roar followed this statement. "Bring forth the traitors!" he roared and the crowd cheered as Leo and Mac were each brought to a set of gallows.

They both looked at each other before having the nooses hung around their necks, after this, Mac looked down to his feet and shut his eyes tightly, praying that by some miracle they would be saved. Leo looked out into the sea of faces, his eyes being drawn to a pair of hooded figures at the front cheering, as one lowered their hood, his breath caught in his throat, even though she was wearing a wig and had wrinkles, Leo knew, he knew that Lisa was here and would try to get them out of this. That must mean that the other figure was...Lorenzo!

As Piero started to count from three, "Three...Two...One!" Lisa and Lorenzo each pulled out a stake of wood, Lisa moved in front of Leo and Lorenzo to Mac. She looked into Leo's eyes and smiled sadly, when the crowd each shouted "One!" the executioners pulled the levers which dropped the trapdoors below the two young boys.

As the trapdoors fell Lisa shouted "Now!" and both her and Lorenzo threw the stakes, which each impaled into the fallen trapdoor. Leo and Mac each balanced on it. Lisa, not helping herself at all, leaped over the boundary to the gallows and onto the platform, she breathlessly, but with a large smile on her face and said as she quickly pulled the noose from around Leo's neck, "Hi Leo."

Leo really was stunned, he laughed and was about to reply with a "Hi Tom," but was silenced when a shout came from Piero.

"Seize them!"

* * *

Leo grabbed Lisa's hand and jumped off the platform with her trailing behind him, they pushed through the crowd which were too stunned to even make an attempt to catch them, as the pair reached an exit to the Piazza, Lorenzo and Mac caught up with them and together, the four of them ran through the empty streets of Florence. "We need to get out of here." Lorenzo said, as they ran, "Anyway! Where are we heading?"

Lisa said nothing as she pushed open the first wooden door to the workshop, after opening the second door and the four tumbled into the workshop. "We need to stop Piero from using the super weapon. Leo could you I don't know, change a tiny thing which will make it stop working?"

Leo said nothing but ran to the sleeping quarters, "Already done that." he said, as he stuffed a bag full of his things, "Mac, Lisa, we need to be get out of here, Florence. Lorenzo, I-I don't know about you though."

"I'm coming." Was his immediate reply.

Lisa shrugged and began to fill her bag full of stuff "Good Idea, Mac, you want anything from your place?"

Mac shook his head, "Nah, I've got everything I need," he began, walking over to the shelves, he stuck his hand behind them and pulled out a bag, "right here."

The other three didn't reply but Leo and Lisa shared a look, Lisa just silently laughed and shook her head while Leo looked on in amusement.

"Done?" he asked.

"Done." She confirmed.

"Lorenzo, you need anything?" Mac asked.

Lorenzo shook his head, "Nope, Tom-Lisa, told me what to pack, I've got everything right here." He patted a bag which had gone unnoticed by his side.

Leo and Lisa jumped down the ladder from the sleeping quarters and Leo asked, "Ready?"

The other three nodded in confirmation and walked out the door to the workshop. All four of them looked back to the workshop's exterior and Leo wrapped an arm around Lisa and put his right over Mac's shoulder, who then put his arm around Lorenzo's shoulder. "We'll be back." Leo said, smiling up at the place he called home.

"Yeah," Lisa echoed, "yes we will." She smiled and turned to face the others, "We'd better get off, that's if we don't want Piero finding us..."

The boys nodded and with one last look exited the workshop's outside. They looked around before running towards the city gates. Mac cast a look behind him to see some guards racing into the workshop. "We just got out in time," he said as they were running, "Another minute and we would have been toast."

The other laughed as they came to the gates, strangely nobody was guarding it, but it was shut. "I'll get the gate," Lisa said, and before anybody could argue she was twisting the lever to raise the gates. "Go!" she shouted, "I'll jump over." The others ran beneath the gate and when they had got through Lisa spun it the other way just as she heard the guards shout.

"The Gates!"

She looked behind her, the guards were just beginning to get in sight, she checked the gate, it was shut. She jumped up and sprinted to the wall around the town. She looked over to see the three boys waiting for her, "Guys!" she said, waving her arms, they all looked up, "The guards are coming!" She shouted, looking behind her, they were closer. "Ready?" Lisa said, climbing up on the wall.

The boys didn't reply but just positioned themselves directly below her. She turned around to give one last look and saw Piero running behind the guards, she smiled and saluted him just before she looked down and jumped into the air.

The boys caught her and planted her on her feet. "Thanks guys." she said, brushing herself off.

"Come on!" Lorenzo said, as he heard the gate creaking, lets go!" he started running, his bag slamming against his legs. The others took off in a similar fashion right behind him. They all laughed as they ran across the plains outside of Florence. They were safe. They were free.

* * *

_Years later, the four did return to Florence, after getting over a lot of confused feelings, Lisa and Leo had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and Lisa had given up being Tomaso and now dressed as a girl all the time. _

* * *

**That's all! I will be putting a sequel one-shot up, about when they did return. I hoped you all liked it!**


End file.
